SGW18 : Alliances
by Anrluz
Summary: Petite fic en 2 chapitres, dernière née de ma série de crossovers GW Stargate. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mithy. C'est l'histoire d'un Petit Prince qui ne fait rien comme tout le monde... FINIE.
1. Part I

Titre : Alliances…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate1 non plus...

Note : Cette fic n'a jamais été prévu dans ma liste initiale…

En fait, j'avais pas de cadeau pour Mithy sous la main, alors je lui ai promis une petite fic avec un couple qu'elle voulait. Heureusement qu'elle a pas choisi une série que je connais pas !

Cadeau pour Mithy !

Équipe : SGW-18 en mission sur AZERTY631...

Car oui, même si cette fic est assez courte et que les références y sont moindres, elle se situe quand même dans mon univers SGW.

Alliances…

Part I

Comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ?

Comment avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant penser qu'il pourrait faire ça sans que personne ne réagisse ?! Il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?!

C'était inadmissible !!! Intolérable ! Inacceptable !

Et il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire par ce _petit prince_ de pacotille !

Oh que non ! Il allait lui faire payer un tel affront !

Le regard émeraude restait fixé sur l'horizon. Il n'eut même pas un frisson quand un léger courant d'air se fit entendre derrière lui. L'avait-il senti ? Sûrement.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, restant accoudé à la fenêtre, observant sans rien dire les allées et venues devant l'hôtel.

« - Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer ainsi…, murmura une voix basse dans son dos. »

« - Pourquoi ça ? Ces imbéciles ne se doutent même pas de ma présence ici. »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose… »

L'homme n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, son vis-à-vis savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

« - Alors ? C'est prévu pour quand ? »

L'homme caché dans l'ombre soupira avant de répondre.

« - Les Etrangers sont arrivés en fin d'après-midi. D'après les conseillers du Prince, ils lui présenteront le traité après la réunion demain matin… Seuls les proches conseillers sont conviés à assister à cette union. »

« - Je vois. Tu peux me faire entrer au palais ? »

« - C'est risqué. »

« - Qu'importe. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. »

L'homme soupira une nouvelle fois, mais finit par disparaître rapidement, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre son supérieur. Quand ce dernier avait décidé quelque chose, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Bon, ça n'empêchait pas que de son côté, il avait prévu quelques renforts. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose au chef de son royaume. Son devoir était de le protéger envers et contre tout.

Le regard vert traversa la salle peuplée de dizaines de courtisans en quête de faveurs diverses. Il nota la richesse des vêtements, l'éclat des bijoux, les louanges hypocrites uniquement destinées à attirer l'attention. Le _Petit Prince_, comme il l'avait surnommé, allait se faire avaler tout cru par les requins de la bourgeoisie qui peuplaient son royaume.

Pire que chez lui !

Bon, le P_etit Prince _n'était pas au pouvoir depuis une année entière. Mais cela ne changeait rien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était nouveau venu qu'il pouvait tout se permettre, et rompre l'équilibre des cinq. C'est vrai qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids, mais quand même. Depuis la création des cinq royaumes et l'instauration du traité de non-invasion, tout se passait bien. Chacun restait chez soi, s'occupant de ses petites affaires et surtout ne se mêlaient pas de ce qui se passait dans le royaume voisin.

Comment ce _Petit Prince _avait-il osé contracter une alliance avec des Etrangers venus de nulle part ? Quand les trois autres princes allaient apprendre ça… Mais ils ne pourraient pas dire grand chose, personne ne les avait mis au courant, eux. Et puis, leurs royaumes étaient beaucoup plus petits que celui du _Petit Prince_ ou le sien.2

Cependant, ça n'était pas une raison pour s'allier avec des hommes venus d'ailleurs, des hommes qui risquaient de tout détruire ici ! Un traité de paix avec eux ? N'importe quoi. Heureusement que lui, il n'était pas aussi stupide que ce _Petit Prince_.

Un léger souffle derrière lui stoppa ses pensées et il se re-concentra sur la foule qui s'extasiait. Ses émeraudes refirent une nouvelle fois le tour de la salle qu'il jugea beaucoup trop somptueuse à son goût.

« - C'est _lui_…, souffla la voix de son meilleur espion. »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il détaillait ce _Petit Prince_ qui se croyait tout permis. Tout d'abord, il fut attiré par la chevelure blonds, presque de la couleur du soleil. Malgré les vêtements de qualité, il eut un instant de doute sur son identité. Le _Petit Prince_ ne portait pas de couronne ornée d'or ou de joyaux, pas de spectre royal, pas d'épée ou de sabre en argent, pas de manteau en fourrure hyper rare. Pourtant, ce devait être lui, puisque tous les requins bourgeois s'inclinaient devant lui et lui faisaient les yeux doux. Le visage se tourna légèrement vers lui, ou plutôt fit le tour des personnes présentes.

Les émeraudes croisèrent des yeux turquoises l'espace d'une seconde. Un bleu à la fois doux et profond, mais en même temps où ne se reflétait aucun sentiment. Impossible d'y lire quoique ce soit. Il était impossible de dire si le _Petit Prince_ avait remarqué la présence d'un étranger à sa cour. Le visage du blondinet restait impassible, affichant un léger sourire qui n'avait visiblement qu'un seul but : satisfaire les personnes présentes. Sur son front, on pouvait remarquer un petit rubis de la forme des armoiries de ce royaume, visiblement attaché par une petite chaîne quasi transparente.

Le _Petit Prince_ paraissait écouter les conseillers qui lui parlaient, lui présentant les diverses personnes présentes… Il semblait faire tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. Serait-il possible que ce _Petit Prince_ n'ait aucune volonté propre ? Qu'il ne soit pas capable de décider par lui-même et qu'il se plie à ses conseillers ? Un prince de ce style ne faisait jamais long feu !

Les émeraudes se firent plus froides. Si jamais les conseillers prenaient la direction de ce royaume, ça allait encore causer des problèmes aux frontières, et c'était hors de question que le peuple souffre encore par la faute d'un prince trop faible pour prendre la moindre décision. Mais qui avait bien pu décider que ce _Petit Prince _pourrait gouverner un royaume aussi grand que le sien ?

Il y eut soudain un léger mouvement de foule, des voix plus élevées. Quelqu'un qui s'avance vers le _Petit Prince_, qui cherche à l'approcher davantage, peut-être pour se faire remarquer, pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Immobiles, les émeraudes observèrent la scène.

Un couple, vêtu de vêtements plus somptueux que ceux du prince, s'approchait du blondinet, le saluait en s'inclinant plus qu'il ne fallait. La femme minauda et tenta de charmer le _Petit Prince_. Il était jeune et ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'aventures, c'était une chance pour toutes les femmes du royaume. Devenir l'épouse du jeune prince ! La femme continua de vanter les mérites du blondinet qui la laissait parler.

Un conseiller s'approcha, voulant éloigner le couple du prince pour continuer les présentations. Mais le compagnon de la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même oreille, puisqu'il essaya de rapprocher sa compagne du blondinet. Les yeux verts ne bougeaient pas, regardant la scène en silence. Si le _Petit Prince_ ne pouvait pas se sortir d'une telle situation, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer qu'il sache un jour gouverner correctement. Son regard se fit encore plus froid quand l'homme essaya de poser la main sur l'épaule du jeune souverain qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le geste.

L'homme aux émeraudes soupira mentalement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Ce _Petit Prince _allait se faire dévorer tout cru ! Son royaume partirait en morceau et qui allait en pâtir ? Les royaumes avoisinant, forcément ! Il en avait assez vu pour l'instant, il devait réfléchir à une stratégie pour éviter que la déchéance de ce royaume atteigne son propre peuple. Un dernier regard au _Petit Prince_ avant de partir et…

Les émeraudes se plissèrent. Il avait cru voir l'éclat d'une arme argenté. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. L'homme avait stoppé son mouvement avant d'atteindre l'épaule du blondinet. La raison en était toute simple : une lame aiguisée s'appuyait contre sa gorge, menaçante. L'homme retira précipitamment sa main et la femme se tut alors qu'un regard du _Petit Prince_ semblait les clouer sur place.

L'homme au regard vert fronça les sourcils, étonné pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas vu venir la menace. Qui avait pu ainsi protéger le _Petit Prince_ sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il remarqua que le blondinet tournait la tête vers un endroit précis, les yeux bleus semblant exprimer quelque chose pour la première fois, comme un silencieux remerciement.

L'homme tourna vivement la tête pour essayer de savoir à qui était destiné ce regard. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, silhouette qui se pencha légèrement quand les turquoises se posèrent sur lui. Mais déjà, elle disparaissait.

Toujours fronçant les sourcils, l'homme aux yeux verts se recula et s'appuya contre une colonne. Il murmura un mot, un seul.

« - Qui ? »

Un souffle bas lui répondit presque à l'oreille.

« - Il semblerait qu'il s'appelle Duo… »

L'homme aux yeux vert fronça de nouveau les sourcils. C'était très rare que le chef de ses espions ne soit pas entièrement sûr de ses informations.

« - Il protège le Prince, mais évite de se montrer. On le surnomme l'Ombre du Prince. »

L'espion ne donna aucun autre détail. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à apprendre grand chose concernant cet inconnu malgré ses recherches. L'homme aux yeux vert resta pensif un petit moment. Comment ce _Petit Prince_ avait-il réussi à avoir un garde du corps tellement doué que personne ne le connaisse ? Et surtout, pourquoi se cachait-il ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux aurait-il accepté de protéger un _Petit Prince_ incapable de gouverner ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous…

Une main effleura son bras, le ramenant à la réalité. En voyant le blondinet disparaître dans une autre salle, son espion lui rappelait silencieusement la raison de sa venue. L'homme acquiesça et l'espion disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'homme aux yeux vert se glissa derrière un conseiller, et le suivit, faisant mine de s'extasier sur les tapisseries ornant les murs. Il pourrait toujours prétendre s'être perdu dans les dédales du palais.

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'une autre salle, plus petite, le conseiller s'arrêta et salua un groupe de personnes habillées très étrangement. Une sorte de combinaison vert foncé et très épaisse les couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Les quatre hommes portaient aussi un drôle de chapeau sans décoration, et des instruments bizarres dans leurs mains. C'était sûrement les étrangers dont lui avait parlé Heero. Mais le groupe ne se dirigea pas vers l'endroit où le conseiller se rendait.

L'homme aux yeux verts pesta mentalement. Il aurait bien voulu voir les étrangers de plus près, pour juger de lui-même s'ils étaient dangereux pour leur monde. A la suite du conseiller, il entra dans une petite salle où se trouvaient d'autres personnes… ainsi que le _Petit Prince_. Ce dernier, après avoir observé les personnes présentes, son regard s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur les émeraudes inconnues sans pour autant en faire de cas, expliqua alors son intention de traiter avec les étrangers.

« - Mais vous n'y pensez pas !! Ce serait une menace pour notre peuple ! »

« - Qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas nous tuer pendant la nuit, une fois nos soupçons éloignés ?! »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe personnellement, répliqua le blondinet pour les rassurer. »

« - Et que ferons les autres royaumes en apprenant ça ? »

« - Pourquoi s'y opposeraient-ils ? Je ferais ce que je veux dans mon royaume. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. »

« - Cela pourrait être vu comme une déclaration de guerre…, insinua soudain l'homme aux yeux verts. »

Il n'allait pas regarder ce petit blondinet égoïste mener le monde à sa perte sans agir. Et si ce dernier était aussi influençable qu'il le pensait, alors il prendrait peur et reviendrait sur ses intentions. Deux conseillers surenchérirent, appuyant ses dires sans se rendre compte qu'un inconnu venait de parler. N'importe qui pouvait-il donc approcher ce _Petit Prince _sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

« - C'est clair que les autres Princes ne vont pas apprécier ça… »

« - Et s'ils décidaient de nous envahir ? Comment allons-nous leur résister ? »

« - Vous savez bien que notre armée ne pourra jamais les contenir s'ils nous attaquent ! »

« - Mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'ils nous attaquent ?, s'étonna le Petit Prince. »

« - Mais parce qu'il s'agit d'une association avec des habitants d'un autre monde ! »

« - Et que ferons-nous si ces êtres décidaient de nous envahir ? »

« - Ils ont promis de ne pas le faire, de nous laisser tranquille sans intervenir dans nos affaires. Il s'agit d'un traité mutuel de paix.»

« - Mais pourquoi traiter avec eux ? »

« - Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« - Mais il va bien falloir pouvoir l'expliquer. Qu'allons-nous dire au peuple ? »

L'homme aux yeux verts glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son voisin, lequel acquiesça et parla à voix haute.

« - C'est vrai ça. Si vous ne donnez aucune explication au peuple, vous devez au moins nous donner vos raisons ! Nous sommes vos conseillers les plus proches.»

« - Nous devons savoir pourquoi vous faites ça Prince ! »

« - Vous avez le devoir de nous expliquer ! »

L'homme aux yeux vert eut un petit sourire mental. Ces conseillers avaient l'air aussi facile à manipuler que leur blondinet de Prince. La réunion allait vite tourner en rond, et ça allait lui permettre de trouver une parade. Et s'il réussissait à opposer les conseillers à leur Prince, le traité ne risquait pas d'être signé tout de suite. Peut-être pourrait-il même s'en mettre un ou deux dans la poche au passage… Histoire de surveiller les futurs agissements du Petit Prince.

Il jeta un regard rapide au blondinet assailli de questions et de reproches. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à abdiquer et abandonner, ou alors donner ses raisons. Quelque en soit le résultat, la signature du traité avec les étrangers était mal partie. Ca lui laissait le temps de se renseigner sur les-dits étrangers et peut-être de trouver comment contrecarrer les plans du Petit Prince. Peut-être en le discréditant aux yeux de ses conseillers… En tout cas, moins il s'expliquait, et plus ses conseillers s'opposaient à lui. Intéressant. Heureusement que dans son royaume, il avait des hommes intelligents à ses côtés !

« - Vous ignorez encore les subtilités du pouvoir…, commença doucement un conseiller. »

« - Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez la vie devant vous, continua un autre. »

« - Laissez-nous nous occuper de cette affaire, vous verrez, tout se passera bien, finit un troisième. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils pour prendre mes décisions, déclara soudain froidement le Petit Prince. »

Les conseillers se turent et le fixèrent. C'était la première fois que leur Prince parlait ainsi, haussant la voix en leur présence. Et il continua de la même façon.

« - Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »

« - Mais… »

« - Quelque chose ne vous convient pas ?, siffla le Prince à l'homme qui avait voulu parler, le foudroyant du regard. »

Les conseillers s'entreregardèrent. Que se passait-il avec leur gentil petit Prince ? Jamais il ne leur avait parlé ainsi ! L'homme aux yeux vert fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le regard bleu du _Petit Prince_ était devenu plus que sérieux, presque froid… Dévoilait-il enfin sa vraie nature ? Un conseiller osa pourtant timidement.

« - Nous ne voulons que le bien du peuple, Prince... »

« - Même si ça mène à une guerre civile…, souffla l'homme aux yeux verts. »

Il voulait relancer le débat, opposer de nouveau les conseillers à leur Prince. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les turquoises qui se posèrent sur lui étaient noir de colère. Pourtant il ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint le regard bleu sans sourciller. Un léger bruit de rumeurs lui indiqua que les conseillers ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Qui était ce type qui tenait tête à leur Prince ? D'où venait-il ? Il fallait qu'il en termine rapidement et qu'il parte avant que quelqu'un ne cherche à savoir qui…

« - Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, _Prince Trowa_, siffla brusquement le Petit Prince. »

A suivre…

( Suite et fin dans la partie 2. )

* * *

1 Je me suis juste servie du principe de la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les différentes planètes, le reste n'a aucun rapport avec Stargate ( sauf peut-être la base militaire...) 

2 Note explicative : Dans ce monde, il y a 5 royaumes chacun gouverné par un prince : 3 petits royaumes et 2 plus grands dont on parle ici. Je ne donnerai pas de précision sur les 3 petits royaumes, puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire.


	2. Part II

Titre : Alliances…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate[1 non plus...

Note : Cette fic n'a jamais été prévu dans ma liste initiale…

En fait, j'avais pas de cadeau pour Mithy sous la main, alors je lui ai promis une petite fic avec un couple qu'elle voulait. Heureusement qu'elle a pas choisi une série que je connais pas !

Cadeau pour Mithy !

Équipe : SGW-18 en mission sur AZERTY631...

Car oui, même si cette fic est assez courte et que les références y sont moindres, elle se situe quand même dans mon univers SGW.

Alliances…  
Part II 

Comment avait-il su ?

Qui avait pu lui dire qui il était ? Lui dévoiler sa véritable identité ?

Assis sur le balcon, l'homme aux yeux vert serra les poings. Ce _Petit Prince_ semblait cacher beaucoup de choses… Et surtout, il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Il allait devoir revoir son jugement et surtout trouver une bonne parade. Comment expliquer sa venue ? Peut-être en parlant de curiosité pour le nouveau Prince…

Il ferma à demi les yeux en repensant à la fin de la réunion. Après la révélation de son identité, les conseillers s'étaient écartés de lui, même si l'un d'entre eux n'osait croire que le Prince Trowa, Prince d'un si grand royaume, puisse s'être glissé dans leur palais à l'insu de tous, et qu'un autre s'apprêtait à appeler des gardes pour capturer l'espion présent parmi eux. Le _Petit Prince_ était alors intervenu, interpellant l'un de ses conseillers et clôturant la réunion.

« - Veuillez conduire le Prince Trowa dans la suite d'honneur et le traiter avec les respects qui lui sont dû. »

Les conseillers regardèrent leur Prince avec stupéfaction. Il recevait le Prince Trowa comme ça, sans lui demander plus de détails sur sa présence, sans même chercher à savoir s'il s'agissait du vrai et non d'un imposteur. Mais lorsque le _Petit Prince_ haussa de nouveau la voix, le conseiller désigné obéit rapidement.

« - Exécution, avait fait le _Petit Prince_ avant de sortir de la pièce. »

« - Si… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit alors le conseiller au Prince Trowa. »

Et l'homme aux yeux vert n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative que de le suivre… Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul dans cette suite immense aux décorations plus que douteuses. Les draperies rouges, les ornements dorés un peu partout, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était un décor beaucoup trop luxueux dans un tel royaume. Un léger courant d'air derrière lui l'avertit de la présence de son fidèle espion toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il se passe. Il savait que Heero ferait tout pour le protéger, même donner sa vie. Ce dernier parla après quelques minutes de silence reposant.

« - Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« - Sais-tu qui a dévoilé mon identité ? »

« - Je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus. Et pour autant que je sache, personne ici ne vous a déjà rencontré… »

Alors comment a-t-il su ?, se demanda l'homme aux yeux vert.

« - Et son _Ombre_ ? »

« - Rien de plus… »

Le Prince Trowa soupira.

« - C'est peut-être risqué de rester ici, vous devriez partir… »

« - Je préfère attendre un peu, histoire de voir ce qu'il va faire… »

« - C'est dangereux ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, au moindre risque, nous partirons. »

L'espion céda sans comprendre les agissements de son Prince, mais il avait toute confiance en lui. Il se raidit et serra son poignard quand un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la suite. D'un murmure, il le signala au Prince lequel acquiesça silencieusement alors que son espion disparaissait dans l'ombre. Le Prince Trowa reprit sa contemplation de la ville en contrebas, le soleil couchant donnait une couleur un peu irréelle au paysage.

« - Joli, n'est-ce pas ?, fit alors une voix à ses côtés. »

Le Prince Trowa tourna la tête vers le visiteur adossé contre la rambarde du balcon, dos à la ville. Les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans la chevelure blonde, lui donnant un air presque innocent. Mais il ne devait pas se fier à cette apparence, s'en méfier même. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le blondinet ne tourne la tête vers lui, son regard essayant de cacher sa froideur.

« - Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

L'homme aux yeux vert fronça les sourcils. De quel droit ce _Petit Prince_ le tutoyait-il ? Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce petit arrogant !

« - Je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer ! »

« - Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? Tu as le même rang que moi, déclara le Petit Prince. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« - Pourquoi répondrai-je ? »

« - Parce que tu es entré ici sans autorisation. »

« - Et alors ? Tu vas me faire emprisonner pour ça, _Petit Prince_ ? »

« - C'est Prince Quatre pour toi, fit froidement le blond. Et te faire emprisonner causerait trop de problèmes. »

Lucide le petit… Mais il ne le laisserait pas prendre le dessus.

« - Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, insinua l'homme aux yeux vert. »

« - Et toi, plus stupide. »

Le Prince Trowa se raidit. Comment osait-il ?

« - Et tu devrais dire à ton cher espion de ne pas agir inconsidérément, ajouta le Prince Quatre. »

Le regard vert se détourna quelques dixièmes de seconde du _Petit Prince_ pour se rendre compte que son espion s'était effectivement avancé, silencieusement, sûrement pour protéger l'honneur de son Prince. Mais dans la situation actuelle, il fallait éviter d'envenimer les choses.

« - C'est bon Heero, ça va. »

L'espion acquiesça d'un signe de tête et recula. Cependant, il ne disparut pas, voulant montrer au petit blondinet qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à son souverain.

« - Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?, reprit le Prince Quatre bien décidé à avoir des réponses. »

« - Pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie, répliqua le Prince Trowa déterminé a pas se laisser faire. »

« - Et de quel droit t'immisces-tu dans mes affaires ? »

« - Cette idée de passer un traité avec des étrangers est tout à fait absurde ! En faisant ça, tu déséquilibreras les forces présentes ! »

« - Je ne déséquilibrerai rien. Il s'agit d'un simple traité de paix avec eux. »

« - Tu veux me faire croire ça ? »

« - C'est la vérité, siffla le Prince Quatre. »

« - Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé à aucun de nous ? S'il s'agissait réellement de paix, tu nous aurais consulté là-dessus au lieu d'agir en secret. »

« - J'agis pour le bien de mon peuple, riposta froidement le Prince Quatre. »

« - Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« - Cela ne te regarde pas. »

« - Bien sûr que si ! S'il y a le moindre problème avec ces étrangers, c'est le peuple qui en pâtira, aussi bien le tien que le mien. »

« - Ton peuple n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il s'agit de la survie du mien.»

L'homme aux yeux vert fronça un sourcil. Il y avait là quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu désires passer une alliance avec des gens venus d'on ne sait où ? »

Les yeux bleu turquoise se troublèrent une seconde. Comment le Prince Trowa était-il au courant de ça ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance et non d'un simple traité de paix ? Il allait devoir faire une enquête là-dessus. Il n'avait parlé de ça qu'à un nombre très limité de personnes, et si l'une d'entre elles l'avait répété… Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça.

« - Alors ?, insista le Prince Trowa résolu à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. »

« - Cela ne te regarde pas, répéta le Prince Quatre. »

« - Tout ce qui peut nuire à l'équilibre de ce monde, et donc à mon peuple, me concerne. Je veux connaître tes raisons, gronda presque le brun. »

« - Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Mais l'homme aux émeraudes n'allait sûrement pas laisser ce _Petit Prince_ s'en tirer à s'y bon compte. Il venait d'accéder au trône et déjà il se croyait tout permis. Comment osait-il lui tenir tête ? A lui qui gouvernait depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur des petits arrogants et qu'il savait les mâter. Il fit deux pas en avant vers le blond qui l'observait sans sourciller.

« - Soit tu abandonnes cette idée d'alliance, soit ton peuple en paye les conséquences, menaça le Prince Trowa. »

« - Et que feras-tu si je signe quand même ?, sourit le Prince Quatre. »

« - Je te ferai payer l'envie de le faire. »

Les mots sifflèrent dans la nuit et déjà le brun avait attrapé le blond par sa chemise, l'obligeant à le regarder, l'inquiétant.

« - Tu oserais porter la main sur moi ?, demanda le Prince Quatre. »

« - Je vais me gêner ! Il est hors de question que le peuple souffre pour ton bon plaisir ! »

Pourtant, même si la voix du Prince Trowa était remplie de colère contenue, les yeux bleu ne sourcillèrent même pas. Au contraire, le regard semblait se faire plus dur, menaçant à son tour. La voix du blond claqua, glacée.

« - Lâche-moi. »

Le Prince Trowa regarda le blond, décidé à ne pas céder. Mais soudain il sentit une lame froide sur sa gorge.

« - Lâche-moi, répéta le Prince Quatre. Et dis à ton espion de ne pas bouger.»

Le Prince Trowa remarqua alors la personne qui tenait le poignard effilé. Derrière le _Petit Prince_, deux améthystes le fixaient d'un air mauvais, l'avertissant qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, il n'hésiterait pas à lui trancher la gorge. Le brun capitula finalement avec un regard noir et fit un signe à l'attention d'Heero en relâchant le blond. Ce dernier se redressa et remit son col.

« - Ne refais jamais ça, menaça le blond. »

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais le brun réagit de nouveau et changea de technique, essayant de discuter plus calmement.

« - Pas si vite ! Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette alliance. Il y a forcément une raison. »

« - Je le fais pour la survie de mon peuple, répéta le Prince Quatre. »

« - Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'allier avec des étrangers pour ça. Il te suffit d'avoir un descendant et de l'élever comme tu le veux ! »

« - Et si je disparaissais avant d'en avoir un ? Là, l'équilibre ne serait-il pas entièrement brisé ?»

Le Prince Trowa se tut devant le regard étrange que lui lançait le blond. Ce dernier semblait tellement préoccupé par le futur de son peuple. Il venait juste d'arriver au pouvoir, et déjà il parlait de départ. Aurait-il des raisons de croire qu'il n'allait pas vivre longtemps ? Pourtant, l'homme aux yeux vert savait que les Princes et leurs enfants étaient immunisés contre toutes sortes de maladie… De plus, qui refuserait de porter l'héritier d'un Prince ? Il y avait tant de courtisans[2 et courtisanes qui désiraient avoir cet honneur ! Alors… Pourquoi ce _Petit Prince_ tenait-il tant à assurer dès maintenant la survie de son peuple, au mépris des autres royaumes ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire, le Prince Quatre sortait au même moment. Et lorsqu'il essaya de le rattraper par le bras, une pointe aiguisée arrêta son geste. Un regard violet insensible, menaçant et pourtant attirant, l'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

Le Prince Trowa sentit son fidèle espion se rapprocher pour le défendre au besoin et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son agresseur, celui-ci avait disparu, de même que le _Petit Prince_. L'homme aux émeraudes pesta mentalement et tourna la tête vers son compagnon quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, geste qu'il ne se permettait que très rarement mais qui montrait discrètement au Prince qu'il le soutenait quoi qu'il advienne.

« - Que dois-je faire ? »

Ainsi Heero demandait de façon détournée à son souverain ce qu'il pensait, ainsi que des indications sur la marche à suivre. Le Prince Trowa le regarda quelques secondes avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le balcon, réfléchissant à la situation. Heero s'adossa au mur, restant dans l'ombre, attendant.

« - Comment est-il vu de ses sujets ?, questionna finalement le Prince Trowa. »

« - Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'en tenir pour l'instant. Il n'est pas au pouvoir depuis plus d'une année. C'est normal que le peuple se méfie encore de lui, ajouta Heero. »

« - Aurait-il des ennemis ? »

« - Sûrement plus que vous. »

« - Explique, demanda l'homme aux yeux vert avec un haussement de sourcil. »

« - D'après nos renseignements, il a disparu plusieurs fois pendant quelques semaines lors du règne de son père… Enlèvements ou fugues ? Personne ne le sait exactement. Plusieurs rumeurs ont couru, mais rien de sûr.»

« - D'après toi ? »

« - Je pense à une mise à l'écart du futur Prince par son père. »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Comme vous le savez, il a toujours été mis à l'écart du pouvoir. »

« - C'est vrai que jamais son père ne l'a amené avec lui lors des réunions royales…, admit le Prince Trowa. Il ne nous l'a même jamais officiellement présenté.»

« - Mais il est le _vrai_ Prince. »

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« - Depuis sa dernière disparition il y a une quinzaine de mois, une rumeur court selon laquelle ce serait un imposteur. »

« - Un imposteur ? »

« - Ce qui est faux, déclara Heero. Celui que vous venez de voir est le véritable Prince, il n'y a rien aucun doute là-dessus. Mais cela prouve que des dissidents existent. De là à imaginer qu'ils s'en prennent à lui directement… »

« - Attentat ? »

« - Ou assassinat. »

« - Je vois… »

Heero se répondit rien, laissant son Prince réfléchir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter que la rumeur d'un imposteur s'était déjà répandue dans tout le royaume. Le _Petit Prince_ allait avoir fort à faire pour retrouver l'estime de son peuple, faire ses preuves, et rapidement. Cette histoire de traité avec des étrangers n'allait sûrement pas agir en sa faveur.

Le regard cobalt de l'espion suivit le Prince lorsqu'il se leva et rentra à l'intérieur de la suite. Comprenant qu'il désirait se coucher, Heero alla silencieusement vérifier toutes les issues et verrouiller les ouvertures. Cette nuit non plus, il ne dormirait pas, se tenant sur ses gardes. Mais la protection du Prince Trowa passait avant tout.

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures quand on frappa à la porte, quelqu'un apportait un déjeuner au Prince Trowa. Lorsque la servante se fut respectueusement retirée, Heero s'approcha du plateau pour en vérifier le contenu. Son Prince revenait au même moment de la salle de bain. Il eut un regard légèrement amusé pendant quelques secondes. Heero était parfois si tatillon, si soupçonneux… Mais il appréciait l'homme à sa juste valeur et ce dernier le savait.

« - Alors ? »

Un mot, juste un seul. Jamais de paroles en l'air ou de commentaires personnels et inutiles. Oui, le Prince Trowa avait vraiment un homme précieux à ses côtés.

« - Si ce _Petit Prince_ pense autant que ça à ce qui adviendrait de son peuple s'il disparaissait, j'ai peut-être une solution... »

Un regard cobalt l'interrogea. Le Prince Trowa lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Ce rare sourire que Heero connaissait si bien, lorsque son Prince avait une idée derrière la tête. Visiblement, il avait trouvé comment sauvegarder l'équilibre des royaumes, et sûrement comment empêcher le blondinet de s'allier avec les étrangers.

« - Tu sais où on peut le trouver ? »

« - D'après ce que je sais, il passe ses matinées dans son bureau… »

« - Alors conduis-moi. Je veux lui parler avant qu'il revoie les étrangers. »

L'espion acquiesça et dirigea son souverain dans les couloirs. Cependant, ils ne purent s'approcher du bureau sans se faire remarquer. Le Prince Trowa posa une main sur l'épaule de son espion et d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il irait seul. Heero fit un signe de tête et s'éclipsa. Mais le Prince Trowa savait qu'il ne serait pas loin.

Il se présenta directement aux hommes de garde qui le stoppèrent. Après avoir frappé et obtenu la permission, l'un d'entre eux entra dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, il permit au Prince Trowa d'y entrer à son tour. Ce dernier s'y dirigea et s'étonna de ne pas trouver le même style de décoration tape-à-l'œil comme dans le reste du Palais.

« - Que veux-tu ?, demanda directement le Prince Quatre sans passer par les politesses de rigueur. »

« - Je peux te parler ? »

Voulant un entretien en privé, le Prince Trowa fit un geste de la tête en désignant les deux gardes derrière lui, dont un s'étonnait du comportement des deux hommes.

« - Disposez, fit alors le _Petit Prince_. »

« - Mais… »

« - Immédiatement. »

Le Prince Quatre se leva, sa voix légèrement menaçante. Les deux gardes s'entreregardèrent avant de sortir rapidement. Leur souverain s'adossa à son bureau et observa le Prince Trowa un petit moment avant de l'interroger de nouveau.

« - Alors ? »

« - Tu as dit que tu agissais pour la survie de ton peuple, c'est bien ça ? »

« - Et ? »

« - Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le temps d'avoir un héritier ? Crains-tu tant que ça qu'on t'assassine ? »

« - Je n'ai pas peur de ça, je veux seulement mettre mon peuple à l'abri, c'est tout. »

« - Mais une alliance avec des étrangers n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Si l'un de ces étrangers venait à intégrer ton gouvernement, il pourrait mener ton peuple à la ruine avec des idées qui ne marcherait pas ici. »

« - Parce que tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« - Ca se pourrait. »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Au lieu de passer une alliance avec ces étrangers, passe-la avec moi. »

« - Avec… toi ? »

L'étonnement était plus que visible dans les yeux turquoises. Mais il se reprit assez rapidement, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait vouloir le Prince Trowa.

« - Explique. »

« - Tu veux protéger ton peuple si jamais tu disparaissais. En passant une alliance avec moi, tes ennemis y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à toi. »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Je doute fort qu'ils me veuillent pour ennemi et qu'ils cherchent à se mettre mon royaume sur le dos. »

L'homme aux yeux vert eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant le _Petit Prince_ hésiter pour la première fois devant lui. Ce dernier se détourna alors et se dirigea vers une fenêtre, songeant aux propos du Prince Trowa, lequel en profita pour l'observer plus en détail.

Le Prince Quatre était plus jeune que lui, moins expérimenté, mais si désireux de protéger son peuple, sûrement autant que lui. Il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre avant de faire un bon souverain. Mais le désir de préserver son royaume était déjà un bon point. Un rayon de soleil effleura la chevelure blonde, lui donnant un air presque innocent.

Un petit éclat brillant attira le regard émeraude vers l'oreille. Le Petit Prince porterait un anneau ? Le Prince Trowa s'approcha un peu pour vérifier et ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau pâle du cou. Une peau douce, tendre, qu'on aimerait bien croquer… Le Prince Trowa secoua la tête. C'était quoi cette idée qu'il venait d'avoir ?

Le blond se retourna subitement et s'appuya contre la fenêtre.

« - Et toi ? Ca t'apporterait quoi ? Tu veux le contrôle de mon royaume ?»

« - Sûrement pas, répondit le Prince Trowa en allant s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil présent près de la fenêtre. Mon royaume me suffit largement et je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ton peuple en plus. »

« - Alors pourquoi cette alliance ? »

« - Pour éviter que des inconnus ne prennent le pouvoir et ne détruisent nos royaumes. Cette alliance empêchera les actions de potentiels ennemis, surtout s'ils savent que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou à moi, l'autre gouvernera le temps de trouver un bon successeur. »

« - Tu veux dire que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ce serait toi qui gouvernerait mon royaume ? »

« - Uniquement le temps que je trouve quelqu'un de suffisamment digne pour te succéder, ou que ton héritier soit assez grand pour le faire seul, bien entendu. »

« - Il s'agirait donc plus d'une régence, non ? »

« - C'est exact. … Et ce serait la même chose pour moi, ajouta le Prince Trowa avec surprise. Je n'ai pas encore d'héritier et si je disparaissais sans en avoir, je te laisserai le soin de choisir mon successeur. »

« - Tu… Tu me laisserais faire ça ?, s'étonna le Petit Prince. »

« - Oui. Il est clair que tu aimes ton peuple avant tout… Et que tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas agir bêtement et détruire ton royaume. Tu n'as pas encore beaucoup d'expérience, mais tu sais de quoi je suis capable et que tu peux me faire confiance. Sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te parler seul à seul. »

Le Prince Quatre eut un petit sourire presque ironique, puis il s'assit en face de l'homme aux yeux vert, le fixant de son regard turquoise.

« - Décidément, ta réputation n'est pas surfaite, Prince Trowa. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais une telle proposition. »

« - Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il s'agit de la survie de nos peuples. Je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu meurs et que des étrangers décident de contrôler ton royaume. »

« - Mais je leur ai promis une alliance. Je ne peux pas me dédire. »

« - Alors change cette alliance en pseudo-traité… »

« - Sur lequel tu aurais droit de regard ? »

« - Uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de personnes venant d'un autre monde. Tous les Princes devraient être au courant afin d'avoir leur mot à dire. »

« - Tu sais beaucoup de choses, murmura le Prince Quatre avec un sourire légèrement amusé. »

« - J'ai de bons informateurs. »

« - Je vois ça. D'ailleurs, en parlant des trois autres, que penseront-ils devant notre alliance ? »

« - Ils n'auront pas grand chose à dire. De toutes façons, je doute qu'ils veuillent s'opposer à nos deux royaumes réunis. »

« - Ils n'auraient aucune chance, c'est ça ? »

« - C'est exact. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, je me charge de le faire accepter. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le Prince Quatre ferma à demi les yeux, réfléchissant à la situation. Le Prince Trowa était vraiment très futé, et il avait de bons arguments. Il devait admettre que faire protéger son peuple par des étrangers n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, mais à leur arrivée, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Mais devait-il accepter pour autant ? Il hésitait un peu.

Il se releva alors et se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre, croisant le regard améthyste de l'homme toujours dans l'ombre, le protégeant depuis si longtemps… Le regard turquoise se tourna ensuite vers la ville qu'il apercevait de la fenêtre… Son peuple, son royaume. Il devait le protéger malgré tout. Il referma les yeux quelques secondes, puis il se retourna vers le Prince Trowa.

« - C'est d'accord. »

« - Tu es sûr ?, demanda le Prince Trowa, un peu étonné d'une décision aussi rapide. »

« - Oui, lui répondit le _Petit Prince_ d'un air déterminé. »

L'homme aux yeux vert le regarda. Ce _Petit Prince_ était décidément plein de surprises. Il avait bien fait de venir pour l'empêcher de s'allier avec les étrangers. Et une alliance entre eux deux pouvait avoir un avantage. Si le _Petit Prince_ mourrait, il ne verrait pas _qui_ lui succéderait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas mettre à la tête de ce royaume quelqu'un de confiance ? Mais la chose la plus importante était la paix dans leurs royaumes. Et puis, avec une alliance entre eux, il pourrait le revoir souvent, ce _Petit Prince_ surprenant, et en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Le Prince Trowa secoua légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le revoir ? D'en savoir plus sur lui ? Après tout, c'était le premier à lui tenir tête, à ne pas courber devant lui. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que ce _Petit Prince_ l'intéressait autant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il vit alors deux yeux turquoise, un bleu si profond, qui le regardaient d'un air… inquiet ?

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le visage si près… Innocent et sûr de lui, tout en opposition. Si attirant…

Le Prince Trowa céda alors, attrapa le menton du _Petit Prince_ pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres tentatrices. Le blond se recula vivement, rougissant ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Rien, rien, sourit le Prince Trowa. »

La légère rougeur sur les joue du _Petit Prince_ semblait prouver son innocent sur certaines choses de la vie. Et ça pourrait être intéressant de les lui apprendre…

Lorsque Heero rejoignit son Prince un peu plus tard, - il avait tout observé depuis une fenêtre-, il observa un instant le regard émeraude légèrement brillant.

« - Vous êtes sûr de vous ? »

« - Pour cette alliance avec lui, oui. »

« - Et pour le reste ? »

« - Peut-être… »

Heero fronça un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Prince Trowa agir ainsi. Certes, l'homme aux yeux vert avait déjà eu des amants et des amantes, mais pas de relations sérieuses. Et jusqu'à présent personne ne lui avait assez plu au point de le choisir pour porter un de ses héritiers. Il espéra que son Prince savait ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'une relation plus sérieuse avec l'un des autres Princes pouvait avoir des conséquences importantes sur leur deux royaumes.

Pourtant, Heero avait toujours eu confiance en son souverain, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait douter de lui. Il le soutiendrait d'ailleurs dans toutes ses initiatives et veillerait sur lui, même s'il finissait par séduire complètement le _Petit Prince_. De toutes façons, le Prince Trowa ferait tout pour ne pas faire de mal aux deux peuples, ça il le savait. Quant à sa relation avec le _Petit Prince_, après tout, sa vie privée ne concernait que lui !

Fin

* * *

[1 Je me suis juste servie du principe de la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les différentes planètes, le reste n'a aucun rapport avec Stargate ( sauf peut-être la base militaire...)

[2 Dans ce monde-là, les hommes aussi peuvent avoir des enfants. ;p


End file.
